Zeus (Undetected)
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Jongin ingat masa kecilnya dimana ia dijebak oleh wanita jahat bernama Sojung (Krystal) Hingga ia kini menjadi single parent kaya raya yang monoton membosankan. Kesibukannya menjadi pemilik perusahaan besar membuatnya kesulitan menjaga anak semata wayangnya, Chanlie. Karena itu ia mencari babbysitter. Tao mendaftarkan berondong kuliahan bernama Sehun. HunKai, Broken KaiStal


**-ZEUS-**

* * *

••••

HunKai Fanfiction

Main HunKai, ChanKai, BaekKai, Broken KaiStal

©BocahLanang

••••••

Warn:

KaiStal Married, Krystal Pregnant

Absolutely HunKai, KaiStal Broken!

••••

Mature| Jongin Pregnant| RateM| BrokenFamily

* * *

Ch 1: Reason

* * *

.

.

.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu takdir yang tertulis sejak lahir.

Dan takdir yang sangat baik telah mengakar jauh kedalam tubuh seorang Kim Jongin.

Lahir dari keluarga kaya raya, ia tumbuh menjadi lelaki berkasta tinggi dengan pendirian kuat sebagai seorang lelaki yang dipuja dan dikagumi banyak orang.

Pemuda manis yang sejak kecil dikaruniai kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Membuatnya menjadi siswa terpandai dalam setiap pencapaian pendidikannya.

Meski berasal dari kalangan orang berada, sikapnya tetaplah baik hati dan ramah pada siapapun. Hal tersebut mengundang banyak simpati untuk menjadi dekat pada dirinya. Namun tak sedikit pula yang benci oleh ketenaran dan kehebatannya.

Hari demi hari berlalu hingga ia di usia yang masih belia, 15 tahun sudah menempuh semester akhir kuliahnya. Ia memang memilih ilmu yang berbau ekonomi ketimbang hukum yang selalu kedua orang tuanya ingin. Sempat ia bersitegang namun dengan janji ia akan menjadi yang terbaik membuat kedua orang tuanya luluh juga.

* * *

"Jongin, hey.. wassup bro? Anak kecil kita sudah selesai skripsi eoh?" Baekhyun datang dan menepuk kencang bahu Jongin yang sedang meminum jus jeruknya di salah satu meja kantin.

"Hei hyung! Kau hampir membuatku tersedak!" Jongin menyerka dagunya yang basah jus jeruk dengan tissue yang tersedia.

"Maafkan dia, Jongin. Saudara ku itu memang tidak tahu kondisi." Chanyeol segera duduk disebelah Jongin dan ikut menyerka kerah kemeja biru Jongin yang sedikit basah.

"Jangan terlalu perhatian, nanti jadi cinta loh.." Sindiran Baekhyun dipelototi oleh kedua mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Chan hyung kan sudah lulus tahun lalu, ada urusan apa berkunjung?" Jongin menoleh pada kakak tingkatnya yang tampan itu.

"Mengunjungimu tentunya. Aku dengar sidang skripsimu selesai hari ini. Jadi, ayo rayakan bersama. Aku yang bayar." Senyum lebar Chanyeol sangat tampan, beberapa mahasiswa yang lalu lalang di kantin fakultas ekonomi bisnis itu beberapa kali menyapa untuk sekedar mendapat notice balasan dari lelaki tampan itu.

* * *

"Huh.. orang lain dirayakan. Kau tidak mau membantu saudaramu ini yang belom kelar skripsinya?" Baekhyun menatap kesal pada Chanyeol. Saudara jauhnya yang sialnya sangat jauh. Chanyeol termasuk anak pandai seperti Jongin.

Lelaki tinggi itu satu tahun lebih awal masuk kuliah dari usia kebanyakan. Jadi satu-satunya yang kuliah dengan usia normal diantara ketiganya hanyalah Baekhyun.

"Nope. Kau bisa sendiri. Kau ada gen cerdas kakek juga, jadi gunakan itu untuk kuliah, bukan untuk bermain game." Lelaki bertelinga peri itu menyindir saudara pendeknya yang sialnya merupakan gamer pro dengan peringkat yang disegani didunia.

Baekhyun merupakan gamer yang sangat diperhitungkan.

"Aku harus sering memberi senam pada jemariku agar tetap lentik, Yeol. Karena Jongin menyukai jari-jari indahku. Iya kan, bear?" Jari telunjuk Baekhyun menyentuh dagu belah Jongin yang manis itu.

"Ne. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau karena aku mengatakan itu akhirnya hyung memilih menjadi gamer bahkan hanya dalam lima bulan sudah mendapat peringkat killer dunia." Pemuda manis tan itu menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua tekukan tangannya.

* * *

Betapa menyesal ia membuat orang setampan Byun Baekhyun yang berotot perut kekar itu menjadi mahasiswa molor tugas karenanya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau selalu menatapku, Nini." Lelaki Byun itu mengecup kilas pipi Jongin. Lalu dihadiahi jitakan penuh sayang dari Chanyeol.

"Jadi besok untuk promnight kau akan datang dengan siapa, Jong?" Chanyeol menurunkan kedua tangan tan yang menutupi wajah Jongin yang memerah malu setelah tiba-tiba dikecup lelaki setampan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung.. Banyak yang mengajakku untuk berpasangan." Jongin malu-malu menatap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeram kesal, ia kalah langkah sepertinya. Ia yang ajak bicara, tapi malah Baekhyun yang ditatap.

"Bersamaku saja, ne?" Chanyeol mengajukan diri. Mrngingat promnight memang acara non resmi bagian wisuda, jadi angkatan tahun berapapun bisa ikut hadir.

"Hei hei hei.. lelaki tua tidak cocok bersanding dengan Jongin. Aku yang akan bersamanya. Kau kan lulus tahun lalu." Baekhyun menyela, sembari menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin.

* * *

"Umur kita sama, Byun! Hanya saja aku lebih dulu masuk kuliah ketimbang dirimu!" Chanyeol melerai tautan tangan yang membuat matanya iritasi itu.

"Tenang saja, kalian tidak akan bertengkar kok. Karena aku tidak mungkin datang dengan salah satu dari kalian." Jongin mencoba menengahi, namun kalimatnya malah membuat keduanya sakit hati.

'Oh sial! Aku dianggap hanya seorang kakak padahal tidak ada ikatan darah sama sekali!' Suara hati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjerit.

"Kudengar, ketua eksekutif mahasiswa angkatan kita yang berwajah datar itu mengajakmu menjadi pasangannya. Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Wu Shixun?" Chanyeol ingat siapa adik kelas yang menduduki kursinya setelah habis masa jabatan Chanyeol sebagai ketua.

"Ya, dia mengajakku. Tapi aku menolaknya karena aku tidak mengenalnya." Jongin berujar santai.

"HAHAHAHA!" suara Chanyeol membahana membuat sekelilingnya ikut tertawa kecil. Tawa Chanyeol benar benar seperti happy virus yang memicu orang lain yang sebenarnya tidak tahu tiba-tiba ikut tertawa hanya karena suaranya.

* * *

"Kenapa hyung tertawa?" Jongin menatap bingung.

"Karena Wu Shixun tidak pernah ditolak sebelumnya, dan dia sama populernya sepertimu, Jong. Banyak yang mengajaknya menjadi pasangan untuk promnight sama sepertimu." dan Baekhyun ikut tertawa kecil juga.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya.." Jawaban lirih Jongin membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali tertawa heboh.

"Lagipula aku tidak akan membawa laki-laki sebagai pasangan promnightku." Kembali Jongin menghancurkan dua lelaki tampan dihadapannya.

"Lalu kau akan mengajak yeoja?" Chanyeol bertanya was-was. Ia harap Jongin membawa ibunya atau neneknya sekalian saja, mengingat Jongin masih anak-anak polos.

"Yup!" Jongin menjawab semangat.

"Argh! Matilah kau Park Chanyeol. Hahahahiks-hiks.." Baekhyun menjadi dubber suara untuk aksi Chanyeol yang sedang memegang dadanya sakit.

"Siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah ia selesai mengirimkan informasi kedalam grup khusus 'JonginLovers' di Line. Tentusaja Jongin tidak tahu.

* * *

Dan pesan chat Baekhyun langsung diserbu ribuan comment fans yeoja yang beringas dan penasaran tentang siapa yeoja yang akan diajak Jongin ke promnight besok.

"Sojung noona."

BRUUUSSHH...

Chanyeol yang sedang meminum jus jeruk milik Jongin langsung tersedak dan menyembur.

"HAH?! Jung Krystal? Nenek lampir itu?!" Baekhyun langsung mengambil nada tingginya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia baik padaku. Selama ini dia memasakkanku bento yang lezat, meminjamkan payungnya saat hujan, membantuku memilih buku di perpustakaan, menyayangi monggu, dan selalu tersenyum padaku." Jongin rupanya sudah terpedaya oleh Krystal.

"Tapi dia itu ketua fansclubmu yang paling gila, Jong. Dia tahu semua tentangmu. Dia seperti pshyco yang ingin menjadikanmu miliknya seorang! Bahkan dia jadi admin grup JonginLov-hmmpptt!" Jemari lentik Baekhyun segera membungkam mulut Chanyeol sebelum sepupu idiotnya itu membeberkan semuanya.

"Grup apa?" Sepertinya Jongin kurang cepat tangkap. Atau malah cengo stadium akhir padahal suara Chanyeol terkenal bass dan keras.

* * *

"Tidak apa-apa Jong. Hanya saja.. kenapa kau tidak mengajak Lisa noona saja. Dia kan sepupumu yang jago dance. Tidak perlu ragu mengajaknya berdansa saat promnight besok." Baekhyun mencoba memberi pilihan lain. Yang satu garis keluarga, sehingga tidak ada benih cinta, apalagi cinta fans yang hancur melihat Jongin bersama Krystal sang maniak Jongin nomor satu itu.

Krystal bahkan memiliki kaki tangan untuk mengambil foto Jongin di sekolah dan disebar pada grup JonginLovers buatannya.

"Aku ingin menjadikan Sojung noona sebagai kekasihku." Tangan kanan Jongin mengeluarkan sepasang cincin dalam kotak kecil merah perhiasan dari saku celana hitamnya.

"Lagipula kedua orang tuaku menyetujuinya. Aku pikir, Sojung noona adalah wanita baik yang bahkan bisa menjaga anak-anakku kelak." Kalimat Jongin mengejutkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka tidak menyangka Jongin sudah sejauh itu memikirkannya matang-matang.

'Sial.. Krystal sudah meracuni otak Jongin. Anak kecil seperti Jongin memang terlalu mudah dikelabuhi. Jongin benar-benar dalam masalah!' Chanyeol bicara pada Baekhyun lewat tatapan mata bulat besarnya.

'Jongin dituntut dewasa oleh kedua orang tuanya sejak dulu! Ia bahkan tidak menghawatirkan usianya yang masih 15 tahun dan siap menjadi ayah! Ini gila Chanyeol, kita haus menghentikannya sebelum terlambat!' Baekhyun membalas lewat sorotan mata sipitnya.

* * *

"Jong, kau mau aku tabrak lagi di parkiran nanti? Kebetulan aku bawa BlackRilakuma kesayanganku. Pasti dengan tabrakan cinta mobilku itu, kakimu patah dan kau masuk ICU, Jong." Tawaran Chanyeol yang mengerikan itu membuat Jongin bergidik.

Ia pernah tertabrak -lebih tepatnya sengaja ditabrak oleh Chanyeol agar terkesan tidak sengaja dan berakhir saling kenal hingga sekarang- oleh BlackRilakuma, mobil ferarri hitam kesayangan Chanyeol.

Saat itu Jongin langsung patah kaki, Chanyeol dengan semangat menggendongnya bridal dan memeluknya mesra dalam pangkuan selama perjalanan hingga rumah sakit mewah milik keluarga Chanyeol, yang dalam hati Chanyeol bergembira sangat karena idenya sangat brilian menurutnya, yang padahal sangat membahayakan nyawa.

Selama perawatan Jongin, Chanyeol selalu merawatnya, menunggunya, menemaninya, bahkan memandikan serta menggantikan pakaiannya.

Hal itu membuat keduanya sangat dekat. Bisa dibilang Chanyeol tahu jelas seluk beluk mengenai Jongin, keluarganya, dan tubuh sexynya.

* * *

Bisa dibilang, Jongin hanyalah anak kecil yang terlalu besar keinginannya untuk membalas budi.

Hal itu pula yang mendasari Chanyeol untuk menjauhkan Krystal dari Jongin.

Menurut Chanyeol, Jongin belum mengerti arti cinta. Jongin hanya ingin berterimakasih akan kebaikan palsu Krystal selama ini, dan kebetulan Krystal itu wanita, jadi Jongin ingin membalas wanita itu dengan menjadikannya istri. What the fuck man!

Anak kecil memang terlalu naif.

"Tidak perlu hyung, sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak kau menabrakku saat aku mahasiswa baru. Sekarang tubuh dewasaku tidak boleh kau mandikan dan kau lihat lagi." Pipi Jongin memerah malu mengingat beberapa bulan ia dimandikan oleh mantan ketua eksekutif mahasiswa itu.

"Itu tanggungjawabku Jongin. Dan sekarang aku rindu bertanggungjawab untuk dirimu. Kalau kau tidak mau ditabrak lagi, maukah kau aku perkosa nanti malam? Kau masih 15 tapi sok merasa dewasa." Chanyeol bertanya lebih frontal.

Baekhyun sedari tadi diam. Mencerna percakapan dua orang disampingnya.

* * *

Ternyata selicik itulah sepupu idiotnya tersebut agar bisa menjadi dekat dengan Jongin hingga sekarang. Dasar idiot.

"Aku laki-laki, hyung." Jongin menjawab cepat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Penisku besar, aku juga kuat beronde-ronde. Kau pasti langsung hamil, Jong." Chanyeol menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dan menggesekkan tangan besarnya pada butt bulat Jongin yang indah. Sementara Jongin berusaha susah payah menahan desahannya.

Siapa yang tahan direngkuh oleh bahu lebar namja berkharisma tinggi dan tampan seperti Park Chanyeol?

"A-aku straight, hyung." Jongin berusaha menjauh namun berakhir dipeluk erat oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Jong. Kau bi. Chanyeol bilang, penismu tegang saat Chanyeol memandikanmu dulu." Baekhyun menggigit cuping kiri Jongin yang dihadiahi erangan lirih yang sialnya langsung membuat selangkangan dua seme itu sesak.

"Ta-tapi aku mencintai Sojung noona.." Keringat membanjiri pelipis Jongin saat ia merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol mulai menurunkan resleting celana hitam panjang yang dikenakan Jongin.

"J-jangan disini, Yeollie hyung~ akan ada yang melihat.." Jongin berusaha menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol yang mulai menunduk kearah selangkangannya.

* * *

"Tenang saja Jong, kita ada di pojok, lagipula sudah mulai sepi." Baekhyun mulai menciumi leher Jongin. Memberi beberapa tanda disana.

"Angh! Hyungh.. ohssshh.. Stop.. ah.. ah.." Kedua kaki Jongin refleks melingkari leher Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah berjongkok dibawah meja dan mengulum penuh hikmat, melahap dan menyedot sangat bernafsu pada penis mungil namja belia berumur 15 tahun bernama Kim Jongin.

"Sepertinya perlu kami ambil keperawanannu agar kau tidak hadir di promnight besok, my little bear.." Baekhyun langsung membuka kasar kancing kemeja Jongin, lalu mengulum rakus dua nipple manis itu bergantian.

"Ah.. ah.. jebal.. hyung.. stop.." Jongin tak habis pikir kenapa dua hyung itu menghalanginya untuk hadir di promnight dengan Krystal noona sebagai pasangannya.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Hai, ini terinspirasi dari wajah Sehun yang kadang bisa ramah tapi detik berikutnya bisa cool.

Yap! Sehun daddy memang sangat hebat seperti dua kepribadian. Aku ingin bikin FF seperti itu tapi malah berakhir kayak psycho ya? yaudah Sehunnya aku pikir-pikir ulang. Yang penting ini ceritanya real live, bukan fantasy seperti ff kebanyakan buatanku yang lain, hehe.

So.. let's review dan aku akan segera update next chapt! Gomawo ^^


End file.
